Break Up
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: Castle esta confundido y solo. Mientras su prometida esta en otra ciudad. Nunca se ven, ya no se llaman. Él tiene prohibido ir a visitarle tras los acontecimientos de "Valkyrie", y ella no hace el menor esfuerzo para verlo. Que decisión tomara El escritor de novelas de misterio? Pésimo resumen, lo se... solo denle una oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1: Barely Breathing

**_Hola a todos... solo quería dejar una pequeña historia que rondaba mi cabeza, es de tres capítulos. y ya esta terminada... solo esperare como buena espectadora a ver su reacción ante ella... _**

**_Se que estoy muy atrasada, pero me estoy poniendo a escribir. Y tengo pensado subir un capitulo de Mistakes in th Blue Sky, y una vieja historia que deje a medias... I Just Die In your Arms Tonight..._**

**_En fin, disfruten la lectura..._**

* * *

**_BARELY BREATHING_**

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Así que masajeo con sus dedos muy suavemente sus sienes. Intentando inútilmente disipar el dolor.

Llevaba más de dos días dándole vueltas y vueltas a la misma cuestión.

Sin tener en claro cuál de las dos opciones era la mejor. Lo mejor para él. Y aunque no lo creyera, para ella también.

La conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que la destrozaría con una de las opciones.

Pero es que por primera vez, en cinco años, pensaba en sí mismo. En lo que sentiría, en su felicidad. Ya no podía seguir complaciéndola, y aceptar las cuestiones con una sonrisa fingida.

**_I know what you're doing_**

**_Se lo que estas haciendo_**

**_I see it all too clear_**

**_Lo veo todo muy claramente_**

**_I only taste the saline when i kiss away your tears_**

**_Solo pruebo la sal cuando beso tus lagrimas_**

La amaba, pero el amor no era eso que ahora tenían. El amor es algo más…

Algo que ilusamente creyó tener los primeros meses. Suspiro audiblemente, mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, soltando después un grito de frustración. Lo bueno es que estaba solo. Sino su madre e hija creerían que algo estaba mal con él. Y aunque era verdad, lo que menos quería era que se preocuparan sus pelirrojas por él.

**_You really had me going, wishing on a star_**

**_Realmente me tienes en las nubes, deseándole a una estrella_**

**_But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far_**

**_Pero los agujeros negros que te rodean son mas pesados por la distancia_**

Se levantó pesadamente, suspirando. Frotándose la dolorida espalda, con dirección a su estudio. Encendió la radio, como si con un poco de música, pudiera apaciguar su dolor, la soledad, el vacío que ella había dejado.

Maldijo su mala suerte, tras unos segundos oyendo la canción que salía justo en esos momento.

La conocía a la perfección, porque con esas estrofas ahogo sus penas, en otro momento de su vida, y casualmente por la misma mujer.

Ahora sentía exactamente lo que sentía Alexis con Ashley, cuando este se fue a Stanford.

¿A quién quería engañar? Esto ya lo había vivido una vez. Varias veces, y siempre terminaba todo con una ruptura. Sí, es verdad que Kate era completamente diferente a todas sus ex, en muchos sentidos. Pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas terminarían mal. Si, se iban a casar, pero eso no le garantizaba nada…

**_I believed in your confusion you were so completely torn_**

**_Crei en tu confusion estabas completamente desgarrada_**

**_Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that i was born_**

**_Bueno debe ser que ayer fue el dia en que naci_**

**_There's not much to examine there's nothing left to hide_**

**_No hay mucho para examinar, no hay nada que esconder_**

**_You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why..._**

**_No puedes realmente ser seria si tienes que preguntarme ¿Por que..._**

**_I say goodbye?_**

**_digo adios?_**

Pero tenía que pensar en Kate. En su carrera, en el hecho de ser parte del FBI era su sueño. Eso hacen las parejas no? Se apoyan mutuamente…

O acaso Kate solo se fue al FBI para tener más probabilidades de hacerle justicia a su madre?

No, Kate no le mentiría. Ella le dijo que era una gran oportunidad de hacer su suelo realidad, hacer justicia por más gente…

Y si en verdad lo había tomado de a tonto?

Él siempre ha sido el estúpido enamorado. El idiota segado por el amor, el que permite todo, el que espera sentado, viendo como otros se la ganaban. El tonto amigo, que estaba con ella en los peores momentos, la escuchaba, apoyaba, se arriesgaba por ella, para que al final se fuera a casa con otro…

Él era el estúpido chico enamorado, que perdonaba TODO…

Dios! Lo pudo haber engañado… una excusa para que él no se alejara, para retenerlo. Para que su fiel perrito estuviera a la espera eterna. Esperando su llegada a casa, moviéndole la cola, para que al final se volviera a marchar…

No! Maldita sea Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, Kate jamás te haría algo así!

Confía más en la mujer a la que amas…

**_'Cause i am barely breathing and i can't find the air_**

**_Porque apenas respiro. No puedo encontrar el aire_**

**_I don't know who i'm kidding imagining you care,_**

**_No se a quién engaño, imaginando que te importa,_**

**_And I could stand here waiting a fool for another day_**

**_Y podría quedarme aquí esperando como un tonto por otro dia_**

Se sentía sofocado… le faltaba el aire… Ya no sabía si ella lo amaba de verdad… pero había aceptado ser su esposa… pero como funcionaria esto si estaban separados en dos ciudades diferentes…

Mientras él la espera cada fin de semana…

**_But I don't suppose it's worth the price_**

**_Pero supongo que no vale la pena el precio_**

**_Worth the price,_**

**_Vale la pena el precio,_**

**_The Price that I would pay_**

**_El precio que deberia pagar._**

¿Qué camino elegir? Hacia donde debía ir…

¿Amor o desamor?

¿Felicidad o tristeza?

Todo era sumamente confuso y difícil. Y más si su loft le recordaba a Kate. Cada rincón le recordaba a ella.

_Castle beso intensamente el cuello de su amada, sin poder evitar la urgencia que sentía por estar piel contra piel. Con una lentitud agónica, Kate desabotono su camisa, acariciando a su vez cada trocito de piel que descubría a su tacto._

_-Hueles increíble Kate… por ti, ahora amo las cerezas…_

_-Yo… no tengo la culpa, de que mi gel de baño sea con olor a… -Soltó un gemido al sentir a Rick, hurgando en su intimidad…_

_-Cállate Kate… mejor bésame… -Y sin esperar a que ella lo besara, devoro su boca con tanta desesperación. Como si de un salvavidas se tratase… -Eh soñado con hacerte mía demasiadas veces, que me resulta imposible ir lento… lo siento nena…_

_-No lo sientas… y ahora tu cállate y hazme el amor… -Rick cargo a Kate, mientras se dirigían a la habitación de este. Cayendo a la vez en la suave cama. Reanudando lo que habían iniciado en el ascensor._

_Castle en poco tiempo se deshizo del sujetador de su amada, mientras con una maestría que éxito a Kate, devoro sus pechos. Pasando lenta y agónicamente su lengua por la punta del izquierdo…_

_-Mierda Castle… ahhh…_

_-Si lo deseas me detengo… aunque estoy seguro que te mueres porque mi lengua te succione tu pequeño botón… -La acaricio por sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior… -Nena, no puedo más… lo siento, en verdad te deseo a un nivel desesperante… dejamos el jueguito para más al rato. -Y sin más entro en ella, recibiendo un grito ahogado de parte de ella…_

_Castle se movió a un ritmo rápido, controlando la necesidad de moverse con desesperación… mientras la detective, gemía sin control. Arañando por la sensación, la ancha espalda de su amante. Jamás se había sentido así antes. Cada vez que hacia el amor con Rick, era una sensación única, y diferente…_

_Pronto sintieron la liberación a la par, sintiendo que no podrían estar más felices…_

Como anhelaba volver a aquellos días… donde estaban juntos. Piel con piel, corazón con corazón. Latido con latido…

No ahora que los separan varios kilómetros. Y no podía ir a verla. Se lo había prometido tras el incidente con "Valkyrie". Así que como buen mozo, tenía que conformarse con esperar cada fin de semana. Y con la esperanza de que no tuviera caso…

Eso ya no era vida…

**_Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?_**

**_Todos se preguntan ¿De que se trata todo esto?_**

**_I used to be so certain and i can't figure out_**

**_Solia ser tan seguro y no lo puedo comprender_**

**_What is this attraction? i only feel the pain_**

**_¿Que es esta atracción? Solo siento dolor_**

**_There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame will it ever change?_**

**_No hay nada que razonar y solo a ti para culpar, ¿Esto alguna vez cambiara?_**

Recuerda lo que le dijo Ryan. De cómo era posible que el aguantara estar lejos de su amada, cuando el no soportaba estar ni dos días lejos de Jenny.

Ni él sabía la respuesta.

Su madre le decía que la distancia podría cambiar las cosas, su hija le recordó que no se podían las relaciones a distancia.

Y el por más que se hiciera el seguro, dentro de su mente se disputaba una terrible guerra, donde sus miedos e inseguridades ganaban cada batalla.

**_I don't know who i'm kidding, imagining you care_**

**_No se a quien engaño, imaginando que te importa_**

**_'Cause i am barely breathing and i can't find the air_**

**_Porque apenas respiro. No puedo encontrar el aire_**

**_I don't know who i'm kidding imagining you care,_**

**_No se a quien engaño, imaginando que te importa,_**

**_And i could stand here waiting a fool for another day_**

**_Y podría quedarme aqui esperando como un tonto por otro dia_**

Las cosas en verdad llegaría a cambiar? Podría soportar el dolor de su ausencia…

Recordaba aquellos tres meses sin ella. A la espera de una simple llamada. La cual nunca llego.

Estaba igual, dormía con el celular en la oreja, deseando que sonara. Avisando una llamada o un simple mensaje…

Ya no estaba seguro si valía la pena el precio que tenía que pagar…

_Su mente se llenó de recuerdos…_

_Ellos abrazados viendo una película, desayunando, él contemplándola dormir, sus largas e intensas duchas, sus caricias, las charlas nocturnas, las copas de vino, las salidas al cine, los paseos por el parque tomados de la mano, recostados en el césped besándose, las intensas miradas, las charlas después de hacer el amor, la infinidad de besos…_

_Sus ojos avellana…_

_Los ojos más hermosas que haya visto alguna vez… aquello ojos que tenían la capacidad de cambiar, dependiendo del estado de ánimo… como cuando hacían el amor se ponían de un verde intenso…_

**_But I don't suppose it's worth the price_**

**_Pero supongo que no vale la pena el precio_**

**_Worth the price,_**

**_Vale la pena el precio,_**

**_The Price that I would pay_**

**_El precio que deberia pagar._**

**_But i'm thinking it over anyway..._**

**_Pero lo estoy pensando de todas formas..._**

**_But i'm thinking it over anyway..._**

**_Pero lo estoy pensando de todas formas..._**

Si permanecían juntos, podría volver a ser lo que eran…?

O se hundirían en la rutina…?

Una rutina que acabaría orillándolos, a buscar consuelo en alguien más. En personas que estuvieran cerca de ellos… dándoles aquello que entre si no se pueden dar…

Posiblemente y si ambos ponían de su parte y se esforzaran, la relación duraría… pero por cuánto?

Cuánto tiempo más estaba dispuesto a esperar. Viéndola de vez en cuando, extrañándola durante la noche…

**_I've come to find... I may never know..._**

**_He venido a encontrar... Tal vez nunca lo sabre..._**

**_If your changing mind, is it friend or foe?_**

**_Si tu pensamiento cambiante ¿Es amigo o enemigo?_**

**_I rise above or sink below_**

**_Me sobrepongo o me hundo en lo profundo_**

**_With every time you come and go_**

**_Cada vez que vienes y te vas_**

De pronto viajo a un mes antes…

_Estaba aburrido. Su hija en la Universidad y su madre de fiesta en Europa. Mientras él estaba en el loft completamente solo, sin nada de inspiración para escribir, sin ganas de jugar, o beber un trago, y mucho menos tenía ganas de estar en la comisaria "resolviendo" algún caso con los chicos…_

_Sin Kate ya nada era lo mismo… se preguntó que estaría haciendo… y si sería un mal momento para marcarle por teléfono. Quizá y estuviera en su casa, y podrían tener sexo por teléfono… pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Kate estaría ocupada, como siempre, y seguro se enfadaría si marcaba en mal momento. Como ya había pasado con anterioridad. Y no podía ir a verla. Ya no…_

_Tal vez y un paseo podría reanimarlo. Se levantó de su vieja silla, con paso ligero hacia la puerta. Y en cuanto la abrió, se percató del nuevo invitado, que estaba a punto de tocar._

_-Hola… -Dijo con timidez su prometida._

_-¡Kate! ¿Pero… pero que haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías, sino hasta dentro de dos semanas…_

_-Esa es la forma en la que me recibes… después de casi un mes sin vernos… -Castle se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había dejado que entrara, así que sin más preámbulos, tomo su pequeña maleta. Y la hizo entrar. Coloco su equipaje en el sofá, y cuando estaba a punto de girarse, Kate impacto sus labios con lo de él. Besándolo con desenfreno, amor, pasión, lujuria… Castle reacciono casi de inmediato, comenzando a besarla de vuelta… ambos se necesitaban…_

_El beso se tornó mucho más pasional, a niveles excitantes… así que Kate tomo de la mano a su prometido, dirigiéndose a la habitación…_

_Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban desnudos, sudorosos, y abrazados. Kate sonreía como una adolescente enamorada, mientras que con una mano hacia figuras sin sentido en el pecho de su escritor favorito._

_-Kate…_

_-Mmmh _

_-En serio ¿Por qué estás aquí? No es que no me guste tenerte entre mis brazos, es solo que no me avisaste, ni me dijiste nada… habría pasado por ti al aeropuerto…_

_-Castle, si te hubiera dicho, ya no habría sido sorpresa… era solo eso. Quería sorprenderte… -Dejo un rastro de tiernos besos por todo su pecho._

_-Pues si… Tienes razón… -Se acercó, dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza, aprovechando para inhalar su adorable aroma a cerezas._

_-El caso en el que estábamos trabajando, fue pesado. Y nos dieron dos días de descanso… no tengo que presentarme hasta el lunes. Lo que significa que recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido… -Sonrío con picardía mientras su mano bajaba traviesamente por su abdomen. _

_-Eso está genial… porque no te haces ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que voy a hacerte…_

_-Estoy esperando a que me las demuestre chico-escritor…_

_-Hombre, Kate. Soy hombre-escritor…_

_-Pues demuéstralo…_

_-Con mucho gusto… -Se abalanzo a ella, devorando una vez más su boca, mientras se entregaban a esa pasión y a ese amor que sentían…_

_-Lo siento Rick… pero yo no puedo controlar esto…_

_-Lo se amor… no tienes ni que decirlo… te entiendo…_

_-Gracias… mira, haremos una cosa. En cuanto mi caso termine me vendré en seguida para acá. Y pasaremos el mejor fin de semana…_

_-Hecho… -Le dio una sonrisa fingida. _

_-Te amo… -Lo beso rápidamente, mientras salía del loft, con la pequeña maleta que se había quedado en el sofá, sin siquiera abrirla…_

_-Yo también… -Suspiro. –Yo también… -Ni siquiera pudieron estar un día entero. Llego, hicieron el amor, se ducho. Y cuando estaban a punto de ir al cine, su celular sonó. Indicándole que un nuevo caso la esperaba… comenzaba a fastidiarle esa situación…_

**_Please don't, you come and go_**

**_Por favor no vengas y te vayas_**

Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto. Tras ese caso que les arruino el fin de semana, no había vuelto a tener días libres, durante todo un mes…

Tal vez eso lo ayudo a replantearse su relación. El hecho de que ella venía y se iba… era peor a cuando estaban juntos y de pronto había un nuevo asesinato…

**_'Cause i am barely breathing and i can't find the air_**

**_Porque apenas respiro. No puedo encontrar el aire_**

**_I don't know who i'm kidding imagining you care,_**

**_No se a quien engaño, imaginando que te importa,_**

**_And i could stand here waiting a fool for another day_**

**_Y podría quedarme aqui esperando como un tonto por otro dia_**

**_But I don't suppose it's worth the price_**

**_Pero supongo que no vale la pena el precio_**

**_Worth the price,_**

**_Vale la pena el precio,_**

**_The Price that I would pay_**

**_El precio que deberia pagar._**

**_But i'm thinking it over anyway..._**

**_Pero lo estoy pensando de todas formas..._**

**_But i'm thinking it over anyway..._**

**_Pero lo estoy pensando de todas formas..._**

Las cosas iban de mal en peor… y dudaba enormemente que se pudieran solucionar.

Recostó su cabeza en su silla, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Intentando tomar una decisión…

Lo medito no más allá de cinco minutos. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas, salieron de sus ojos, en el justo momento en el que los abría.

Suspiro audiblemente. Había tomado una decisión. Tomo su teléfono, comprando un boleto a D.C. el que saliera lo más rápido posible.

Tras tener todo listo, se dirigió a la puerta, dejando el loft.

Ahora todo estaba muy claro en su mente. Había tomado la decisión, correcta

**_I know what you're doing_**

**_Se lo que estas haciendo_**

**_I see it all too clear_**

**_Lo veo todo muy claramente_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Speak

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios… aunque ammm tengo miedo, se que mucha gente me odiara… u.u**_

_**Por favor no me maten… desgraciadamente esta era uno de los posibles caminos que pudo tener la relación de Castle y Beckett…**_

_**No me odien…**_

* * *

_**DON'T SPEAK**_

Después de dos horas y media de vuelo, por fin había llegado a su destino. Se sentía nervioso. Aunque no era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Simplemente una parte de él, le decía que no podía hacerle aquello a Kate. No a su Kate…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento, que lograra arrepentirse, y por consiguiente volver al punto de partida.

Saco su celular, quitando "El Modo Avión", contemplándolo un momento, mientras los mensajes aparecían. Ninguno de ella. Normal. Porque le mandaría un mensaje, si él no le había dicho de su visita.

Y por un instante contemplo la idea de marcarle, para decirle que estaba en la ciudad, y que iba para su casa. Pero la desecho al instante. Lo que menos quería era que ella se emocionara porque él estaba ahí. Y mucho menos ante las circunstancias actuales.

Bajo del avión, suspirando y estirándose. Tratando de calmar sus doloridos músculos. Sintiendo de pronto un vacío en el estómago. ¿Realmente tendría el valor de hacerlo? Después de tanto trabajo para llegar a su corazón. Después de tantos obstáculos, lagrimas, celos. Realmente iba a terminar con todo…

No tenía de otra. Era eso, o sentarse en las gradas, mirando cómo se destruyen entre ellos. Prefería que sufrieran ahora. Que cuando ya estuvieran casados, repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus mentes, que habían hecho mal. Arrepintiéndose de todo ese tiempo desperdiciado, uno junto al otro.

No quería que en un futuro, Kate le reprochara. No lo soportaría.

Al menos tenía la certeza que en un par de años, podrían mirarse a los ojos, y ser amigos. Y no acabar divorciados, con hijos que sufren los errores de los padres, y con mucho odio y rencor entre ellos. A tal grado de no soportar, ni el verse.

Camino a paso lento por el aeropuerto. Ciertamente no tenía prisa en llegar a casa de Kate, y terminar su compromiso. Además de que no estaba seguro si ella estaba en casa o trabajando en algún caso.

De pronto se paralizo, no podía ser. A unos cuantos pasos de donde él estaba, había una chica alta, rubia, muy guapa, platicando con un grupo de azafatas.

Si, en definitiva era Jacinda. La chica con la que mantuvo una relación "relajada" hace un año. La chica con la que "olvido" a Kate. Era acaso el destino, que le estaba confirmando que la decisión que tomo era la correcta. O solo una broma macabra…

Se le veía bien. A decir verdad, estaba igual de sexy que como la recordaba. Quizá un poco más. Dio media vuelta, caminando del lado contrario, a donde estaba ella. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de establecer una charla. Ahora no era momento de ser cortés. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Rio ante la situación. En otras circunstancias, habría terminado durmiendo con Jacinda, después de terminar con la "novia actual". Pero ese era el antiguo Rick. El Rick Castle que no le importaba amanecer rodeado de chicas de las cuales no recordaba ni el nombre. Era un hombre nuevo. Y todo gracias a Kate…

Debería dejar de pensar en todo lo bueno que vivieron, o terminara arrepintiéndose…

Paro un taxi, indicándole la dirección de Kate. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, tratando de escribir mentalmente un discurso lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Las explicaciones adecuadas. Sin pretender echarle a ella y su estúpido trabajo, la culpa. Porque la culpa era por parte de ambos. Quizá si él nunca se hubiera inmiscuido en el caso "Valkyrie" podría seguir visitándola, sin que ella le echara la bronca por que causara su despido.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la casa donde habitaba Kate ahora.

Contemplo la fachada. Una típica casita en una típica zona residencial de D.C. Le parecía que en esa casa habitaba una familia. Los padres, con dos o tal vez tres pequeños. Imagino que en el árbol de esa casa, podría haber un muy lindo columpio, o quizá hasta una casa en él. Solo se torturaba con la familia que nunca tendrá al lado de su amada musa…

Se estaba aproximando a la puerta, cuando a lo lejos vio un auto oficial. Su corazón comenzó a bombear furiosamente. No quería que McCord, lo viera. No quería que ningún compañero de Kate lo viera.

Sintió miedo, y como todo un cobarde se escondió tras el árbol, con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera.

En cuanto el auto estuvo frente a la casa; de él se bajó un hombre robusto, de cabello rubio, alto. De no más de cuarenta, con traje pulcramente colocado. Todo un musculitos, como con los que Kate acostumbraba salir en el pasado.

Sintió celos. Era posible que el poco esfuerzo de su prometida, para verlo, era debido a ese hombre. No podía ser, Kate no era del tipo que coqueteaba teniendo novio. Sintió un sudor frio, cuando varias imágenes de ellos en la comisaria "jugando a la seducción" llegaron a su mente. Por esa época ella salía con Demming, y después con Josh. Bueno, sea lo que sea, solo asentaba su punto, de que la distancia acaba hasta con el más puro amor.

Aquel hombre toco la puerta, y tras un par de segundo Beckett le abrió, le dijo algo mientras sonreía, tomo su maletín, y juntos se dirigieron al auto. Quizá si debió de haberle llamado.

Los vio cómo se saludaban con un beso y un caluroso abrazo. Subiéndose al auto, para más tarde marcharse. Salió de su "escondite", mientras los veía alejarse.

Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer. Sentarse en el pórtico a esperarla.

Opto por ir a algún pub, para despejarse, y aclarar sus ideas, re-escribir su discurso mental.

**_You and me_**

**_Tú y Yo_**

**_We used to be together_**

**_Solíamos estar Juntos_**

**_Every day together_**

**_Todos los días juntos_**

No se había dado cuenta de la hora. Ya eran más de la siete. Había estado en ese agradable pub por casi cinco horas. Sería mejor ir a terminar a lo que vino en un principio. Pago su cuenta, que no era muy elevada, no había bebido más allá de un par de whisky's. En realidad se había entretenido jugando con unos chicos al pool.

Esperaba que Kate, ya estuviera en casa, y no siguiera en el trabajo. Detestaría mucho tener que irse a casa sin haber hablado con ella.

Tal vez, solo tal vez ella lo haya llamado. No. Imposible, ya casi ni hablaban. Era rara la ocasión en que mantenían una conversación por teléfono. Una razón más por la cual creía haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Saco su celular de su pantalón, comprobando que tenía dos llamadas de Espo., una de su madre y… vaya, esto sí que era raro. Una llamada de Kate.

No se la regresaría, ya estaba cerca de llegar.

**_Always_**

**_Siempre_**

Se acercó a la puerta. Respirando profundamente, toco suavemente. Esperaba que estuviera sola. No le gustaría hacer del novio feliz, delante de gente que no conocía y que se comportaban como unos pedantes.

La puerta se abrió, y ante sus ojos apareció Kate. Más bella que nunca. Le sonrío de esa forma que solo hacía con él. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, de emoción y sorpresa. Su corazón se aceleró. Y se sintió una mierda, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí…? –Recordó que no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Así que relajo su rostro y quito la sonrisa estúpida de su cara.

-Hola Kate. ¿Puedo pasar…?

**_I really feel_**

**_Realmente siento_**

**_I'm losing my best friend_**

**_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo_**

**_I can't believe_**

**_No puedo creer que_**

**_This could be the end_**

**_Este podría ser el final_**

Estaba completamente agotada. Había sido un día duro. Aunque había agradecido al cielo, que hoy tuviera de compañero a Johnson, y no a McCord. Ella no le caía mal. Simplemente, al ser ambas mujeres fuertes y de carácter, impedía que tuvieran una buena relación.

En cambio Johnson era muy simpático y amable. Hacia bromas todo el tiempo, recordándoles a varios agentes que aun y en ese trabajo era posible la alegría.

Se sentía como si estuviera con Rick, de cierta forma. Aunque su viejo compañero era irremplazable. Además Johnson la divertía con sus historias de cuando era más joven, o de las peleas (que a él le parecían de lo más divertidas) con su esposa e hijos. Cuando hablaba de su familia, había un brillo muy particular en sus ojos. Sintiendo envidia de momentos. Pero con la fiel esperanza de que muy pronto ella tendría una familia con el amor de su vida.

Incluso su nuevo compañero le había dicho que la vida de casado no era como la pintaban. Que era algo maravilloso, el casarse con el amor de tu vida. Y que los años nunca pasan… la hacía sentir ansiosa y muy enamorada de Rick.

Lo extrañaba horrores. No lo había visto en más de un mes, y no se creía capaz de aguantar mucho. Necesitaba verlo. Abrazarlo, sentir su aliento cálido sobre su piel, sus besos, su aroma… en fin, a él. Lo extrañaba todo él. Incluida la parte de niño de diez años en su interior.

Había intentado llamarle. Pero saltaba el buzón. Quizá se había quedado dormido. Ya le llamaría por la mañana. Continúo con la tarea de revisar unos informes, dándole un pequeño trago a su copa. Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Le extraño eso, por lo general las únicas visitas que recibía eran de su vecina, que le daba pastelillos, o de sus compañeros… además ya era muy tarde para las visitas. Se puso en alerta. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La abrió despacio…

Se sorprendió por lo que vio. Delante de ella, estaba él. Rick. El amor de su vida.

Estaba igual o más atractivo de lo que recordaba. Amaba cuando usaba camisas azules que contrastaba con sus ojos, pero amaba aún más cuando usaba aquella camisa roja, que se entallaba muy bien a su pecho.

-Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí…? –No pudo evitar preguntar. Si bien, adoraba que el estuviera ahí con ella, no quería que pasara la misma situación de hace varios meses. Aunque en el fondo agradecía que fuera el, quien tuviera el valor de ir a verla. Porque conociéndose, no creía que pudiera faltar al trabajo solo por verle, ni por muy desesperada que estuviera o así lo extrañara horrores…

-Hola Kate. ¿Puedo pasar…?

-Claro… pasa… -Algo andaba mal. Rick estaba muy serio. Quizá había tenido un mal día, y no se conformaba con una simple llamada.

-Espero y no interrumpir algo importante. –Dijo en cuanto vio la botella de vino.

-Oh no, descuida. Solo estaba revisando unos informes, mientras tomaba un poco de vino… gustas…?

-No, así estoy bien… -Se sentó en el sofá, donde minutos antes estaba ella.

-Rick, estas bien? Te noto raro… -Este suspiro, tomando valor para lo que se venía.

-Podemos hablar…? -Demonios ya había empezado mal. Ahora ya la había puesto sobre alerta.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?

-Kate lo que voy a decirte es importante, y no me gustaría interrupciones, así que te agradecería que si te llaman, no contestes, por favor… -Dijo con la cabeza inclinada, mirando al suelo, mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Qué ocurre? Me estas preocupando…

-Kate… estos últimos días… me he puesto a reflexionar sobre nosotros… -No le gustaba por donde iba esa conversación… - Y me eh dado cuenta, que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, que siempre que estamos juntos, algo pasa que nos tenemos que separar… ya sea por tu trabajo o por el mío… -Sentía que le sudaban las manos. El comportamiento de Rick no era normal.

**_It looks as though you're letting go_**

**_Parece como si tú lo dejaras ir_**

**_And if it's real_**

**_Y si es real_**

**_Well I don't want to know_**

**_Bueno, no quiero saber_**

-Kate, siento que esto ya no está funcionando… -Bien, lo había dicho. Ahora solo faltaba que ella hiciera las preguntas pertinentes…

-¿Esto?

-Nuestra relación. Ya no está funcionando como debería.

-Explícate, por favor…

-Sí, las cosas ya no son como eran antes… y es obvio dado los últimos cambios en nuestras vidas. Pero, yo simplemente… ya no me siento bien en esta relación… -Kate, no sabía que decir, lo que estaba oyendo debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Y si era real, aun podían solucionarlo, no?

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_I know just what you're saying_**

**_Sé lo que estas diciendo_**

**_So please stop explaining_**

**_Así que por favor deja de explicar_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

**_No me lo digas porque duele_**

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_I know what you're thinking_**

**_Sé lo que estas pensando_**

**_I don't need your reasons_**

**_No necesito tus razones_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

**_No me las digas porque duele_**

-Si lo sé. Pero como podemos arreglar esto, Castle.

-Sinceramente no creo que esto se pueda arreglar…

-¿Qué? –Estaba bromeando, verdad? -Claro que se puede, debemos de encontrar la forma de hacer que funcione…

-No, Kate. No hay forma… esto se está yendo en picada… me siento como si no pudiera respira, como si me faltase el aire… no creo que podamos seguir manteniendo una relación a larga distancia, Kate. Y menos, si nos vemos un fin de semana si, y cuatro meses no…

-Entonces es mi culpa…

-¿Qué? –Alzo la mirada con desconcierto en los ojos. –No, por supuesto que no. No es culpa de nadie, Kate. Las cosas, simplemente se dieron así. Es algo que una pareja no puede evitar.

-Claro que se puede… Rick, podemos solucionarlo. Solo tenemos que pensar en el cómo…

-Kate, eh pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo. Y créeme, no hay un cómo… Y me duele esta situación, pero lo mejor es que ter…

-No! No lo digas, por favor… Rick, mírame… -Tomo sus manos, incitándolo a que la mirara a los ojos. –Te amo. No pienso renunciar a esto, por tus miedos… hablemos quieres? Hasta que todo esté claro… Rick, nos vamos a casar. –Saco la pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello, mostrando el anillo que meses atrás él le había dado.

-Ya no Kate… -Se le quebró la voz, pero logro recuperarse. –Kate, lo mejor será que terminemos. Que anulemos nuestro compromiso, antes de que el daño que nos causemos sea irremediable. Es lo mejor…

-Pero lo mejor para quién?

-Para ambos… Kate, tal vez tú no lo sientas ahora, pero te conozco más que nadie, y sé que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que esto que está pasando es un error…

-No Castle! No puedes venir y decirme que esto es un error… nuestra relación no es un error. Lo que tenemos no es un error.

-Tienes razón. No es un error. Fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Fue increíble. Asombroso. La mejor relación que eh tenido en años. –Coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella, limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a emanar sus ojos. –Simplemente Tú, Kate. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. La única mujer capaz de sacar de mí al verdadero Rick. Al Richard Alexander Rodgers. Al chico de ojos brillantes, lleno de sueños. Que vivía en un pequeño apartamento con su madre. El chico que salía con libreta en mano, escribiendo todo lo que a su mente llegaba. Al único y original… -La acaricio suavemente. –Y me gustaría pensar, aunque sea un poco o al menos una sola vez, fui capaz de sacar a la verdadera Kate. A esa chica llena de ilusiones, que creía en la magia. Aquella chica que se ocultó entre cuatro paredes, cuando su madre murió.

**_Our memories_**

**_Nuestras memorias_**

**_They can be inviting_**

**_Pueden ser tentadoras_**

**_But some are altogether_**

**_Pero algunas son_**

**_Mighty frightening_**

**_Terriblemente aterradoras_**

-Lo hiciste Rick. Siempre lo has hecho… incluso mucho antes de que nos conociéramos. Tus libros siempre me han recatado, han impedido que ahogue a la verdadera Kate.

-Bien, eso me alegra mucho. Al menos una vez… fuiste feliz… estaré tranquilo con eso…

**_As we die, both you and I_**

**_Mientras morimos, juntos tú y yo_**

**_With my head in my hands_**

**_Con mi cabeza en mis manos_**

**_I sit and cry_**

**_Me siento y Lloro_**

-Rick… no puedes rendirte. Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo…

-No Kate. Es imposible. Lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas como están. Quedándonos con el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuvimos. Con todos aquellos recuerdos de lo que una vez fuimos… es lo mejor para ambos… -Kate negaba con la cabeza, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Castle la soltó despacio. Con la firme idea de irse…

-¿Hay a-alguien más? ¿Conociste a otra chica? Alguien que te puede dar lo que yo no… alguien que si pueda estar contigo siempre…

-¿Qué? No! No, Kate. No hay nadie. No eh conocido a nadie…

-Te reencontraste con alguna ex… quizá tu divertida y poco complicada Jacinda… -Castle se tensó ante la mención de la joven azafata. Definitivamente era una macabra broma del destino.

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_I know just what you're saying_**

**_Sé lo que estas Diciendo_**

**_So please stop explaining_**

**_Así que por favor deja de explicar_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts (No, no, no)_**

**_No me lo digas porque duele (No, no, no)_**

-Es eso verdad? Volviste con ella, por eso vienes a terminar con nuestra relación… Dios! Soy una tonta…

-No Kate. No es así…

-Entonces por qué te pusiste tensó, en cuanto la mencione…? –Se empezó a sentir mareada, le faltaba el aire. No podía creer que Castle sería capaz de traicionarla… -Siempre supe que tú me dejarías en cuanto conocieras a alguien mejor. Incluso sentía que volverías con ella. Porque es todo lo que no soy. Apuesto que a ella no le importa acostarse contigo, para que después tengas que abrazarla hasta que se duerma. Vigilando que no tenga pesadillas. A ella si le ah de gustar que la tomes de la mano en calle. Que le cuentes tus locas historias. A ella no le importa que seas un poco infantil. Ella no te reprende. Ella si cree en la magia. A ella no le importa que tú tengas el control, es por eso verdad. Ella si deja que la esposes a la cama. Que la domines… A ella no le molesta brindarte sexo oral… es porque a mí no me gusta. Es porque no acepte la otra vez que me lo hicieras por detrás… Ya no te gusta el sexo conmigo verdad?... Es por eso Castle?!

-Ya basta! No Kate. No estoy con Jacinda. Me tense, porque casualmente me la encontré en el aeropuerto esta tarde. Es solo eso. No me acuesto con nadie más. No eh tenido sexo desde hace más de un mes. Cuando me visitaste de improviso.

**_It's all ending_**

**_Todo esta terminando_**

**_I gotta stop pretending who we are_**

**_Tengo que dejar de fingir quienes somos_**

-Entonces… por qué rompes nuestro compromiso? Porque aquella vez me tuve que ir… perdóname Castle, es que yo no puedo controlar el trabajo… yo no…

-No Kate. Entiende, que no es por eso. No eres tú, y mucho menos soy yo. Son las circunstancias que nos rodean, Kate. Piénsalo quieres. ¿Cómo será nuestra vida dentro de unos años? Tu aquí, y yo haya… viéndonos de vez en cuando… nos aburriremos…

-Renunciare! Dejare mi trabajo…

-¿Qué? No, Kate. Eso nunca lo voy a permitir…

-¿Por qué no? Si esa es la única solución, no me importaría dejarlo…

-Esa no es la solución. Si haces eso, solo agravarías las cosas… te conozco, y sé que en un futuro me reprocharías el haber abandonado el FBI, por mi culpa… no estoy dispuesto a dejar que tu abandones tu sueño, por una relación conmigo. No eres esa clase de mujer. Tu no, Kate.

**_You and me_**

**_Tú y yo_**

**_I can see us dying ... Are we?_**

**_Puedo vernos morir... Lo estamos?_**

-Entonces todo fue una mentira… todos los "Always" que me dijiste no eran sinceros. Todos los besos, las caricias. Todo… Todas las veces que hicimos el amor eran mentira. Eran solo deseo…

-No Kate. Todo era real, era sincero. Pero… las cosas dieron este rumbo… -Kate puso sus manos en su rostro. Mientras lloraba amargamente…

-Me dijiste que me amarías siempre… que tú no me lastimarías. Que no estaba sola… ¿Por qué te empeñas en que olvidemos todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? Todos los paseos, las llamadas, los besos… estos cinco años Rick…

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_I know just what you're saying_**

**_Sé lo que estas diciendo_**

**_So please stop explaining_**

**_Así que por favor deja de explicar_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts (No, no)_**

**_No me lo digas porque duele (No, no)_**

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_I know what you're thinking_**

**_Sé lo que estas pensando_**

**_I don't need your reasons_**

**_No necesito tus razones_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

**_No me las digas porque duele_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

**_No me las digas porque duele_**

**_I know just what you're saying_**

**_Se lo que estas diciendo_**

**_So please stop explaining_**

**_Así que por favor deja de explicar_**

-Kate, si seguimos juntos, ignorando las señales. Al final acabaremos destrozados… y la falta de comunicación hará meya en nosotros. Acabará orillándonos a buscar consuelo en alguien más. Y entonces sí, empezarían las mentiras, los engaños… No te culparía si acabaras engañándome con algún musculitos, como él que vino por ti hace rato… -¿Cuál era su problema? Tenía que sacar eso a relucir.

-Es eso? Es por eso que quieres romper conmigo. Rick, entre Johnson y yo, no hay nada. Es solo un compañero. Él está casado y tiene hijos. Rick, no te engaño con nadie. Créeme. Por favor, te lo suplico, créeme. No hay nada entre Johnson y yo. Solo es mi compañero. Yo te amo a ti…

-Sí, lo sé… Kate, te conozco. Solo lo mencione para establecer un punto… Kate, no hay nada más que decir. Esto se acabó. Es lo mejor para los dos, créeme. En un futuro me lo agradecerás. Ahora, solo sientes dolor, pero no te dejes guiar por tu sentimiento…

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_Don't speak_**

**_No hables_**

**_I know what you're thinking_**

**_Sé lo que estas pensando_**

**_I don't need your reasons_**

**_No necesito tus razones_**

-Rick… -Castle se levantó del sofá.

**_I know you're good_**

**_Sé que eres bueno_**

**_I know you're good_**

**_Sé que eres bueno_**

**_I know your real good_**

**_Sé que realmente eres bueno_**

**_Hush, hush, darling_**

**_Silencio, silencio, Cariño_**

**_Hush, hush, darling_**

**_Silencio, silencio, Cariño_**

**_Hush, hush_**

**_Silencio, silencio_**

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

**_No me lo digas porque duele_**

**_Hush, hush, darling_**

**_Silencio, silencio, Cariño_**

**_Hush, hush, darling_**

**_Silencio, silencio, Cariño_**

**_Hush, hush_**

**_Silencio, silencio_**

-Será mejor que me vaya… pero antes, creo que recogeré las cosas que deje aquí… tomare una de tus cajas… -Kate no contesto. En cambio se acurruco en el sofá, recostándose en él, con las piernas recogidas. Llorando amargamente.

Rick sintió culpa. Por hacerle esto a la mujer que ama. Pero era lo mejor. Sintió como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que eran suyas.

**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

**_No me lo digas porque duele_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**Ok, pondré mis manos tras mi espalda, a espera de mi ejecución…**_

_**Me gustaría decirles que se reconciliaran, pero no era el rumbo que tomaban en mi mente…**_

_**Como había dicho, son tres capítulos, y aunque se que posiblemente ya no quieran leer el final, (si son como yo, lo leerán por morbo) y a los que si les siga interesando, les diré que será un capítulo de recuerdos, finalizando un ciclo. **_

_**Solo tengan presente (a las fans de Beckett/Stana) que no odio a Beckett, insisto, la admiro enormemente, ya quisiera ser como ella. Pero a veces me decepciona las actitudes que llega a tener. La verdad es que si la odie enormemente en la tercera temporada, y me cayo muy mal en Always. Si amo ese capitulo, pero eso no quita que la actitud de Kate hacia Rick, fue asquerosa. Y Rick me fastidia, cuando no demuestra dignidad alguna. Siempre le perdona todo, todos están a favor de ella, la defienden y mas. Cuando sabemos perfectamente que ella es la que mas errores comete. Así que no es porque la odie. Simplemente es una forma de ver las cosas, si Rick fuera menos sumiso y de tan buen corazón (por no decir ingenuo o idiota enamorado…)**_

_**Amo el caskett, pero no por eso, permito ciertas actitudes que toman los protagonistas. Como cuando Rick se fue de falda en falda, una vez se enteró que Kate "no le correspondía". **_

_**En fin, tiendo a ser muy dramática…**_

_**Y lo eh demostrado… creo que el mas dramático fic que tengo (y al que no le eh dedicado mucho tiempo) es el de "Apollo's mistakes" y no lo eh continuado, porque dadas la magnitud de las cosas, se merece toda mi atención.**_

_**Bueno, espero y no me odien.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Jess **_


	3. Chapter 3: I'M GOIN' BACK TO THE START

_**Hola a todos, lamento la demora, tuve problemas con el internet… en fin, he aquí el final…**_

_**Disfruten la lectura…**_

* * *

_****__I'M GOIN' BACK TO THE START._

_-Será mejor que me vaya… pero antes, creo que recogeré las cosas que deje aquí… tomare una de tus cajas… _-El corazón dejo de latirle. De donde saco las fuerzas y el valor de destrozar a la mujer que más había amado.

Se sentía una mierda. Nunca antes había sentido lo que con Kate. Ni siquiera con Kyra (La que se le escapo), que lo había dejado. Por quien se había vuelto un mujeriego. Se sintió de pronto arrepentido. Era capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Kate? No estaba muy seguro…

Dios, volvían las dudas y las inseguridades. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Había destrozado a Kate. Quizá, si se tomaban las cosas con calma… No! Debía centrarse. Hacer lo mejor para los dos.

Entro en la recamara de Kate, sintiéndose golpeado por su aroma. Cerezas. Dulces, dulces cerezas. Se trasladó en el tiempo…

_**Come up to meet you,**_

_**Vengo a encontrarme contigo,**_

_**Tell you I'm sorry,**_

_**Decirte que lo siento,**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are.**_

_**No sabes lo adorable que eres**_

_Cerezas. Katherine Beckett, olía a cerezas. Un aroma dulce y sumamente sexy._

_No podía escribir. Al menos no, de su nuevo libro. Ahora solo estaba sumergido en algo más. Estaba escribiendo sobre ella. La ruda, inteligente y sumamente atractiva, Detective Beckett. Su musa. La única que había conseguido sacarlo del hoyo en el que se encontraba, tras terminar con Derrick Storm._

_Oprimía velozmente las teclas, casi sintiendo sus dedos sangrar. Mientras las palabras fluían. No podía parar, se sentía sumamente extasiado, como si hubiera tenido la mejor sesión de sexo caliente de toda su vida. Como si volviera a tener 17 años._

_Después de unos intensos minutos, se detuvo. Terminando por fin con todo lo que su mente le suplicaba que expulsara. Respiro profundamente, pasándose la mano derecha por la frente, limpiando las insipientes gotas de sudor. _

_Se rio por dentro. Hacía más de quince años que no escribía de esa forma. Con tanta pasión. Recordó la última vez. Cuando tenía veinte. Había escrito una obra de arte. Para la mujer que en aquella época estaba en su corazón. Su amada Kyra Blaine. Solo tres mujeres habían sido inmortalizadas, con sus palabras. Escritas con una pasión descomunal. Con tanto anhelo, y amor._

_La primera había sida aquella mujer, que lo volvió hombre. Aquella mujer, que con toda su sexualidad y belleza, había visto en él, algo más que un chiquillo alto y desgarbado. Aquella mujer que fue la primera, con quien conoció los placeres de la vida. La que logro llevarlo al séptimo cielo, con algo tan simple como una caricia. Aquella mujer, con la que experimento por primera vez, lo que era el amor. Aquella mujer que también le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. La primera mujer por la que lloro amargamente, llenándose de alcohol._

_La segunda había sido Allison. Aquella chica alta, y pelirroja. Con esos increíbles ojos verdes. La había conocido en una fiesta, durante su primer año de universidad. La segunda vez que se enamoraba. Y solo habían bastado seis horas para darse cuenta de ello. Pero tras la más increíble noche de su vida, ella escapo al amanecer. Había despertado solo, y con un tremendo vacío en su interior. La había buscado durante un año entero. Preguntado por ella, buscándola en todo el campus. Pero nunca dio con ella. Aun entonces piensa en Allison. En lo increíble que fue._

_Y la tercera era Kyra. Su Kyra. Aquella chica rebelde e inteligente. Que lo había conquistado con sus peleas acaloradas, con la pasión con la que defendía sus pensamientos. Con lo increíble que era. Ella había sido la primera mujer, en lograr que el desvergonzado de Ricky, sentara cabeza. Se centrara en la escritura. _

_Aún recuerda con dolor el día que ella le había pedido espacio. Que le había dicho que necesitaba aclarar su mente. Ese día había acudido a su azotea, con las emociones a mil, su corazón en una mano, y una anillo en su bolsillo derecho. Sabía que Kyra odiaba el matrimonio, siempre se lo había dicho. "El matrimonio no va conmigo, Rick. Es solo una asociación que impide que la mujer se desenvuelva"_

_En realidad no le importaba, ellos se amaban, y estaba seguro que ella aceptaría casarse con él. Porque estaban destinados._

_Pero que equivocado estaba. Kyra no lo amaba, y lo había dejado con la promesa que "Volvería", con las ideas más claras, y con los sentimientos más fuertes. Aún antes de partir, le había pedido que la siguiera en un tiempo. Jamás lo hizo. Nunca estuvo seguro de si el tiempo que había pedido, ya había concluido. _

_Ahora, después de semejantes decepciones. Se encontraba escribiéndole a una musa. Una musa que no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Kate era la cuarta mujer, que lo había inspirada a tal grado, de desbordar todos sus sentimientos en palabras. _

_Ya no estaba seguro, si lo que él sentía era solo deseo. La quería. De eso no había duda. El problema aquí era a que grado llegaba ese cariño. Ya no solo quería a la detective en su cama, con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo. Desnuda, recibiendo sus caricias. Aspirando de su piel el dulce olor a cerezas. Su aroma personal, y el que se había vuelto, a partir de ahora su preferido._

_Estaba confundido. ¿Qué sentía por Beckett? _

_Leyó lo que había escrito. Era puro erotismo. Deseo, pasión, lujuria, amor…_

_Había dicho amor? Confusión. La confusión lo embargaba. ¿Qué haría ahora? Debía seguir, o alejarse por su bien. Para no salir herido como antes. No sabía que hacer…_

_Y todo por ese dulce aroma._

_Su aroma._

_Aroma a cerezas…_

Suspiro. Tenía que ser fuerte, y resistir. Apartar su mente y sobre todo sus sentidos, del aroma que invadía la habitación. Aún tenía ese texto. Lo había guardado como un tesoro. En un lugar mucho más especial, de donde guardaba sus otras tres obras maestras. Nunca había tenido el valor de dárselo a Kate. Y al parecer nunca se lo daría.

**_I had to find you,_**

**_Tenia que Encontrarte,_**

**_Tell you I need you,_**

**_Decirte que te necesito,_**

**_Tell you I set you apart._**

**_Decirte que nos separaremos_**

Se dirigió al cajón, donde Kate descuidadamente había guardado (como si de una acción normal se tratara) un par de bóxer, y tres playeras para dormir. Las metió en la caja. Saco varias camisas que estaban en el armario. Y se encontró con la playera de "Duran Duran" De aquel magnifico concierto al que habían ido juntos.

_Estaban muertos, el concierto había sido maravilloso y alucinante. Nunca había visto a Kate, como hoy. Tan desinhibida. No eran fans de duran duran, pero les gustaba enormemente. Por eso en cuanto Kate, supo del concierto al aire libre, había convencido a Rick de que fueran. Había durado un buen tiempo, pero valió la pena. Además ella estaba suspendida. Y qué mejor que pasar toda sus suspensión con el "chico-escritor"_

_Entraron en el departamento de Kate, riendo a carcajada limpia. Rick cerró la puerta con el cuerpo de Kate, acorralándola. Inhalando su aroma a cerezas. Tentando con sus labios los de ella. La beso lentamente, torturándola con la lengua. Mientras la pasaba sensualmente por su labio inferior._

_Kate paso sus brazos al cuello de Castle, despeinando sus cabellos de la nuca. Devoraba su cuello con urgencia, recorriéndolo con la lengua, en busca de su pulso, el cual no tardó en aparecer, logrando que succionara con fuerza, excitando aún más a Kate. Quien jadeaba sin parar, ante semejantes caricias._

_-Rick… por favor no me dejes marca esta vez…_

_-No linda. No lo hare. Las marcas las dejo para tus senos. –Sonrió con picardía. Mientras la tomaba del trasero, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Intentando no caer. _

_Para su mala suerte, tropezó con la alfombra, logrando que casi cayeran al suelo. Kate se rio de él. Y él sintió su orgullo herido._

_-Sabes que… no lo haremos en tu habitación… crees que es divertido tropezarse… y más con semejante mujer en tus brazos…_

_-¿Qué? No te enojes Castle. Pero debiste ver tu cara… -Una carcajada más…_

_-Bien pues no lo haremos… -Dijo enfadado…_

_-¿Qué? No hablaras en serio…_

_-Muy en serio… ya no lo haremos en tu habitación. Sino aquí… -Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se abalanzo a su cuello. Devorándolo con urgencia. Se deshizo de la blusa que llevaba Kate, quitándole casi a la par el molesto sostén que tenía. Admirando en todo su esplendor sus senos. Sintiéndose extasiado. Se inclinó, y sin esperar respuesta, lamio la punta del seno izquierdo, logrando que la espalda de ella se arqueara. Una mano estaba en su espalda, pegándola más a él. Mientras que la otra, desabotonaba los vaqueros de Kate, hurgando mas tarde en su intimidad por sobre la ropa interior. Estaba húmeda. Y eso lo excitaba aún más._

_Kate gemía sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo lo que la lengua de Rick le hacía a sus senos, sumado a las increíbles caricias a su intimidad… pero necesitaba más._

_Se deshizo del estorboso pantalón, aliviando la presión que comenzaba a dolerle a él. Acariciándolo lentamente, sobre los bóxer. _

_-Ahh nena… mete la mano de una vez… -Ataco sus labios con fervor. Mientras Kate le hacía caso, pasando sus traviesos dedos por toda su longitud. Sintiendo como crecía cada vez más ante su tacto._

_Castle la alzo, apoyándola en un escalón. Se miraron intensamente, mientras él se bajaba los bóxer, liberando su erecto miembro. Estaba a punto de deshacerse de la playera, cuando Kate lo detuvo…_

_-Te vez muy sexy así, por favor no te la quites. –Este sonrió ante el elogio, y le hizo caso. Se abalanzo una vez más a sus labios. Mientras pasaba su miembro traviesamente por su entrada, haciéndola jadear…_

_-Por favor… Rick, no juegues más… te necesito ahora… -La envistió fuertemente. Sintiendo como los músculos de Kate lo apretaban apetitosamente. Embistió con fuerza, sacando gemidos enloquecedores de ella. Cambio el ángulo, logrando entrar más profundo. La penetraba incontrolablemente, pero sin llegar a lo desenfrenado. De pronto sintió como ella lo apretaba, como las pulsaciones se hacían más y más erráticas. Logrando que ella llegara al máximo placer. _

_Le dio un par de minutos, para que ella se recuperara. Cuando la tomo fuertemente de las caderas, moviéndose a un ritmo mucho más rápido, con el único objetivo de lograr su liberación. Ella no pudo evitar sentir el comienzo de un nuevo orgasmo, ante semejantes movimientos. Y de pronto se sintió liberado. Kate sintió otro orgasmo aún más fuerte que el primero, con tan solo sentir como él se derramaba en ella. Degustaron ese placer único, que solo ellos se podían brindar._

_-Eres maravillosa. Nunca me cansare de esto… -Le beso un hombro muy lentamente._

_-Ni yo… eres estupendo… y cada vez que hacemos el amor es único…_

_-Sí, lo se…_

_-Amo como te queda esa camisa… se te marcan a la perfección tus bíceps, y tu torso… -Rick sonrió, mientras se acercaba para besarla. La tomo en brazos, y la llevo a la cama. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Rick se encontró a Kate en la cocina, haciendo café para ambos. Solo llevaba sus bragas y la playera que el portaba la noche anterior. _

_-Te vez aún más sexy, tú en ella… créeme… -Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás._

_-Puede ser…_

_-Sabes, a partir de ahora tú la usaras… te la regalo…_

_-No, Rick. Es tuya, te la compraste anoche…_

_-Y que… no me dejaste que te comprara una ayer… y en ti luce mejor… siempre y cuando no la luzcas a alguien más…_

_-No seas tonto… que te parece, si la usamos los dos… cuando yo esté en tu casa la usare, y cuando tu estés en la mía la usaras para dormir…_

_-Eso me parece una excelente idea. _

Y así lo habían hecho, a lo largo de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

La última vez ella la había usado, pero no sabía que se la había traído a D.C. No tenía caso, si el ya no iba más a su casa…

No tuvo el valor de llevársela, porque aunque técnicamente era suya, esa playera albergaba muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de sus noches de pareja. Anteriormente, ella le había dicho que amaba usarla cuando él no estaba, porque portaba su aroma…

Y si esa era la razón, por la que estaba aquí… se obligó a dejar de pensar, y continuar recogiendo las pocas pertenecías que había dejado ahí.

**_Tell me your secrets,_**

**_Dime tus secretos,_**

**_And ask me your questions,_**

**_Y hazme tus preguntas,_**

**_Oh, let's go back to the start._**

**_Oh, Volvamos al principio_**

Se acercó a una pared del dormitorio. Admirando la réplica en miniatura de un hermoso cuadro. "La educación de cupido". Él amaba la mitología, y cuando lo vio en una galería, lo compro pensando en ella. Porque él se sentía como Hermes, el mensajero enamorado de Afrodita. La diosa del amor. Kate era su Afrodita. Y en ese cuadro sentía de cierta forma, reflejado su futuro.

Hermes junto a Afrodita, enseñando a cupido a leer. Un hermoso cuadro del manierismo. Ya no tendría ese futuro…

_-¿Qué haces aquí Castle? Creí que estabas de viaje por Europa? –Dijo una muy sorprendida Kate, en pijama, ante un Castle un poco despeinado y cansado._

_-Y lo estaba, pero digamos que soy tan eficiente, que termine antes… _

_-¿En serio? Es eso o solo te escapaste de Gina, otra vez…_

_-Mmmm me has atrapado. No, en realidad se adelantaron las firmas de libros… estuve trabajando "turnos dobles" tres días… y bueno, acabo de bajar del avión, prácticamente…_

_-Y veniste a verme, en vez de ir a tu loft a descansar…?_

_-Sip… como me iba a ir a descansar, cuando llevo casi una semana sin verte… es imposible aguantar más tiempo alejado de mi "Musa" _

–_Rick…_

_-Cállate… -La acerco a él, propiciándole un largo beso. –Te extrañe horrores…_

_-Y yo a ti… -Volvieron a compartir un suave beso._

_-Además te traje algo…_

_-Así… ¿Y qué es?_

_-Estuve en una galería de arte, disfrutando de manierismo. Y entonces lo vi… Es una réplica, pero una muy buena. Excelente si me lo preguntas…_

_-¿De qué? _

_-Recuerdas que amo la mitología Griega?_

_-Sí. Además que te encanta contarme mitos y mitos antes de dormir… -Sonrío con ternura…_

_-Bueno, es un cuadro de mi personaje favorito…_

_-Apollo?_

_-No… ese es mi Dios favorito. De los dioses con más errores en la historia…_

_-Sera acaso Hermes… el mensajero de los Dioses… Que esta perdidamente enamorado de Afrodita…_

_-Ese precisamente. Mira, deja te lo muestro… -Castle abrió una pequeña caja, con un cuadro dentro…_

_-¡Uau! Es hermoso Rick… _

_-Se llama, "La Educación de Cupido" Y aquí apareces…_

_-¿Perdón? _

_-Hay Kate, no me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta que eres la reencarnación de la Diosa Afrodita… -Ante una mirada de confusión, continuo. –Lo eres… eres perfecta, casi como Afrodita. Porque ella no lo era, tu si… -Kate no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas de alegría._

_-Así que tú nos vez como esta "familia". Hermes, Afrodita y Cupido…_

_-Más o menos… porque cupido no es hijo de ellos… su hijo es "Hermafrodito", pero esa es otra historia que te contare luego… ¿Te gusto?_

_-Me encanta… pero donde lo pondré… tiene que ser en un lugar donde no se opaque. Quiero que resalte…_

_-Tal vez en tu habitación…_

_-Buena idea… ven vamos… -Lo tomo de la mano, y se dirigieron a la habitación de ella._

_**Runnin' in circles,**_

_**Corriendo en circulos,**_

_**Comin' up tails,**_

_**Siguiendo el rastro,**_

_**Heads on the science apart.**_

_**De frente a la ciencia distante**_

Desde ese día Kate, había guardado el cuadro. Ni siquiera sabía, que lo tenía en su casa de D.C.

De pronto, se percató de una pequeña inscripción, un grabado, que había mandado poner, en la esquina inferior derecha. Con letra clara y en cursiva se leía

_Always…_

Su promesa… aquella promesa que se hicieron en silencio… aquella palabra que siempre se decían en los peores momentos…

_-Gracias Castle… por estar ahí, en todo momento… -decía una llorosa Kate, quien reposaba desnuda al lado del escritor, quien la miraba con amor en los ojos –Por esperarme, por aguantar a esta chica inseguro, llena de capas y capas, escondida tras cuatro inmensos muros… gracias por nunca dejarme caer, por preocuparte, hasta dar la vida por la mía… lo que hiciste hoy… creo que nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por su amada… al menos nunca lo había visto… Rick… Tu estuviste dispuesto a morir al lado mío, dejando a tu madre y a Alexis… eso es… -No pudo reprimir un tremendo sollozo. –Te amo, Rick. Y gracias por amarme igual… -Castle sonrió dulcemente._

_-Always… -Se acercó a Kate, besándola lentamente, para más tarde abrazarla. Sumergiéndose en un muy cómodo silencio. Cada quien en sus propios pensamientos._

_-Sabes… No importa cuando te enamoraste de mí. No importa si fue durante el primer año que trabajamos juntos, o el segundo, incluso hasta el cuarto… no importa, porque fui yo la primera en enamorase…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Nunca te lo eh dicho, y aunque sé que ya lo sabes… soy una gran fan tuya. Te conozco de mucho antes. Cuando mamá vivía… recuerdo que antes de irme a la Universidad, ella me dio "Una Lluvia de Balas", con la promesa de que lo leería cuando me sintiera sola. Y así lo hice, y de cierta forma sentía a mamá cerca… después cuando ella murió… me sumergí en un hoyo enorme. Mi padre estaba todo el día ahogado en alcohol, yo no salía de mi habitación, me encerraba, no comía… hasta que hurgando en la biblioteca de mamá, vi una colección de libros. Tus libros, Castle. Los libros que me leía todos los días, los libros que me ayudaron a superar de cierta forma la muerte de mamá. Los que me hicieron querer ser policía. Los que me hacían sentir, que mamá estaba cerca…_

_Me enamoraste con tus palabras… y cuando fui a una firma de libros… yo me sentí con la necesidad de dárselo a mamá… así que cuando pase, te dije que me llamaba Johanna… recuerdo que me sonreíste. No de una forma encantadora, como cuando quieres ligar. Fue una sonrisa honesta. Me miraste y dijiste "Johanna eres una chica muy linda, y con unos ojos hermosos", yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo cual hizo que tu sonrisa creciera más. Escribiste algo rápido, y me marche… desde ese día, tenía este estúpido enamoramiento por ti… hasta que te conocí años más tarde, y supe que eres un completo idiota…_

_-Oye! Eso me dolió… Hay, Kate, quisiera acordarme, pero yo…_

_-No importa. Castle, has firmado millones de libros, como esperar que me recuerdes…_

_-Tendría que hacerlo, porque eres el amor de mi vida… -Kate sonrío, y lo beso lentamente. –Kate... I will Always Love you…_

_-Always…_

**_Nobody said it was easy,_**

**_Nadie dijo que sería facil,_**

**_It's such a shame for us to part._**

**_Es tal la vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos_**

**_Nobody said it was easy,_**

**_Nadie dijo que sería facil,_**

**_No one ever said it would be this hard._**

**_Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de dificil_**

**_Oh, Take me back to the start._**

**_Oh, Llevame de vuelta al principio_**

Se sentía un completo imbécil. Había roto aquella promesa que le había hecho. Después de aquel duro caso, donde había estado parada en una bomba. Casi la perdía, y ahora…

Se sentó en la cama de Kate. Aquella donde por desgracias, solo habían hecho el amor, una vez. Cuando el llevaba seis meses sin verla, y en un arranque, había ido hasta ahí. El día que el muy estúpidamente, se inmiscuyo en ese caso. Ese caso que casi lo mata. Ese caso que marcó la diferencia. Por un momento, una sensación de deja vu lo invadió. Recordó las teorías de la CIA, la teoría de la avalancha. Su relación terminaba ahora, por su deseo de ir a verla. Se levantó despacio. Era hora de marcharse.

Salió de la habitación de Kate, muy lentamente. Con miedo a su reacción. Que le diría, como le diría que ya se iba…

**_I was just guessing,_**

**_Solo estaba adivinando,_**

**_The numbers and figures,_**

**_Los números y las figuras,_**

**_Pulling the puzzles apart._**

**_Separando los rompecabezas_**

De pronto se topó con un estante. En él, estaba una fotografía. Una fotografía de ellos. Se la habían tomado, aquel fin de semana, en LA. Después del atentado de la bomba. Había decidido despejar su mente, fuera de todo el mundo. Y qué mejor que visitar aquel hotel, al que habían ido una vez en los LA. Aquel hotel, donde casi se entregan a ese inmenso amor…

**_Questions of science,_**

**_Las cuestiones de la ciencia,_**

**_Science and progress,_**

**_Ciencia y progreso,_**

**_Do not speak as loud as my heart._**

**_No hablan tan alto como mi corazón_**

_-Sabes Castle, después de estar aquí contigo, fantasee muchas veces con lo que no paso esa noche…_

_-¿Te arrepientes?_

_-Sí. Bueno, a veces. Creo que si esa noche hacíamos el amor, podrían complicarse las cosas entre nosotros. Como también pudieron adelantarse… no lo sé…_

_-Creo que no vale la pena arrepentirse. Todas las decisiones que hemos tomado, así sea buena o mala, nos lleva a este momento. Aquí contigo. –La beso con cadencia. Testeando su boca con la lengua. Sintiendo gusto dulce. _

_-Te amo… -Le dijo lentamente, con miedo a la reacción de Rick._

_-Vaya, es la segunda vez que me lo dices en menos de tres días… debo sentirme alagado…_

_-Rick…_

_-Kate, no te preocupes. Lo digo, solo porque me emociona que verbalices tus sentimientos hacia mi… aunque se desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, que me amas… -Kate lo beso con urgencia. _

_-Porque no vamos de una vez a esa habitación. Muero porque me toques._

_-Y yo muero pasar mis dedos por… -Paso lentamente sus dedos por toda su intimidad… y sin más preámbulos la tomo de la cadera, cargándola como si fuera un costal de papa. Llevándola directo a la habitación de ese lujoso hotel._

_-Estaba pensando, que quizá podríamos tomar un baño caliente. _

_-Me agrada esa idea. –Juntos entraron al baño, encendiendo el agua caliente. Esperando entre besos a que la bañera se llenara. Pronto entre los dos se despojaron de sus vestimentas, mientras se metían en la bañera. _

_-Sabes, eh tenido una infinidad de fantasías con tan solo tu aroma…_

_-Eso es perturbador Castle…_

_-Pero es la verdad… una vez soñé, que estábamos así, en la bañera. Y que de pronto mi mano empezaba a hurgar entre tus pliegues húmedos… -Mientras decía eso, bajaba una mano, tocando la intimidad de Kate. _

_-Ahhh… mmmm… Rick, no pares… -Uno de los dedos entro en su humedad. Sintiendo sus músculos contraídos. Lo movió lentamente, hurgando en su interior. Palmándola. De pronto, comenzó a entrar y salir, anexando un dedo más. Sacando más gemidos enloquecedores._

_-Vamos nena, déjate ir… quiero que te liberes…_

_-Rick… no puedo más… _

_-Déjalo ir, no te reprimas… -Y así lo hizo. Kate gimió audiblemente, mientras todo su ser se liberaba. –Oh Kate, me muero por probarte… quiero probar tu ser… -Y sin más, Rick salió de la bañera, anudándose rápidamente una toalla en la cintura, estirando su mano…_

_-Ven, vamos nena… -Kate, sonrió plácidamente, mientras se levantaba, tomando la mano de Rick. Dejando que este la secara con otra toalla. Para más tarde encaminarse a la habitación._

_Rick recostó a su amada, besándola intensamente, mientras desanudaba la toalla. Dejándola completamente desnuda ante él. _

_-Voy a probarte… -Dijo a la vez que bajaba con besos perezosos…_

_-Rick, recuerda que a mí no me gusta…_

_-Lo sé, Kate. Sé que a ti no te gusta devolver el favor, cuando de sexo oral se trata… no te preocupes. Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que a ti no te gusta… así que relájate, y disfruta de mis caricias, mientras yo disfruto de tu sabor… -Abrió las piernas de su amada, regalándole una suave lamida en todo su ser. Degustando su escencia personal. Lamio lentamente su clítoris, disfrutando de los movimientos que hacia ella. Como alzaba la cadera, para que le regalara más caricias._

_-Ahhhh Rick! –Grito cuando él, hundió su lengua en su cavidad, pasando su dedo pulgar por su botón, aumentando más su placer… Kate tomo del cabello a Rick, hundiéndolo aún más en su humedad, sintiéndolo plácidamente. Y sin premeditarlo, tuvo su segundo orgasmo._

_Rick se acercó a ella, besando sus labios, hundiendo su lengua en su boca._

_-Nunca me cansare de tu sabor…_

_-Rick, quisiera…_

_-No es necesario, amor. Soy un hombre que disfruta dando placer, no recibiendo. –Le guiño el ojo, mientras se recostaba al lado de ella…_

**_Tell me you love me,_**

**_Dime que me amas,_**

**_Come back and haunt me,_**

**_Vuelve y atormentame,_**

**_Oh, when I rush to the start._**

**_Oh, cuando me apresuro al inicio_**

Un profundo sollozo, lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Percatándose que estaba en la sala de Kate, y no en esa lujosa habitación de hotel en LA.

Suspiro profundamente, mientras ponía el marco de la foto, de tal forma que no se viera la foto.

Respiro hondo, acercándose al cuerpo de Kate, quien se encontraba en la misma posición, temblando por los sollozos. Se paró a un lado, observándola por unos instantes. Respiro profundo…

-Ya me voy Kate… yo solo… espero que seas feliz. Eres la mejor persona que pudiera haber conocido jamás. Eres lista, valiente, intrépida, fuerte, sumamente hermosa, sexy, frustrante, divertida… simplemente extraordinaria. Y estoy completamente seguro, que serás la mejor agente que pudiera tener el FBI. Y fuiste la mejor Detective que pudiera tener NY. DC se ha llevado el premio gordo contigo. Nunca dejes de ser quien eres Kate. Jamás dejes de ser extraordinaria… Cuídate, por favor… -Beso su frente, con miedo a que ella se apartase. Mientras se alejaba, pudo oír como ella susurraba muy tímidamente, entre sollozos.

-Rick… te amo…

Castle se dirigió a la puerta, cargando la caja con sus pertenecía. Cuando tomo el pomo, oyó en un susurro…

-Y tú? -Él sonrió con tristeza…

-Always -Dijo, mientras salía de la vivienda. Oyendo dentro de ella los sollozos del amor de su vida.

Quizá, solo quizá. Y si el destino así lo quería, ellos podrían volver al principio…

**_Runnin' in circles,_**

**_Corriendo en circulos_**

**_Chasin' tails,_**

**_Siguiendo el rastro,_**

**_Comin' back as we are._**

**_Volviendo a lo que éramos._**

* * *

_**AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS... **_

Suspiro audiblemente. Sé sintió relajado, después de mucho tiempo. Volvía a ser feliz. Coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella. Guiando el ritmo. Un ritmo rápido. Sintiéndose en el cielo, hace mucho que no se sentía así.

**_Nobody said it was easy,_**

**_Nadie dijo que sería facil,_**

**_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part._**

**_Oh, Es tal la vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos_**

Entraba y salía, de aquella humedad. Gimiendo sin control. Como si volviera a su adolescencia. Solo ella, lograba eso en él.

-Ahhh… Dios… Así… -Dijo ella entre gemidos. Llegando en casi nada de tiempo, a su liberación… Castle sonrió, ante el inminente clímax de la joven. Sujeto sus caderas, mientras giraba con ella. Quedando el arriba, comenzando a moverse mucho más rápido, sintiendo como se derramaba en su interior.

-¡Uau! Eso fue maravilloso… como pude perderme esto… -Recargo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su olor, mientras besaba lentamente su hombro. Ella acaricio, su cabello lentamente.

-Te amo, Rick. –El alzo de inmediato la mirada. Mirándola con desconcierto…

-Es muy pronto…?

-No… es solo que… -Suspiro, quizá si era demasiado…

-Lo siento. Eh arruinado el momento, con esto…

-No, no, no. –Suspiro, clavando el azul de su mirada. –Yo también te amo. Siempre te eh amado. Eres la mujer de mi vida… -Ella sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Acariciando la mejilla del escritor, besándolo lentamente.

Rick se acomodó a su lado, acercándola, para después abrazarla.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil… -Rick sonrío. Esa era la canción, con la que había visto sus ojos, en aquel bar…

-Así es, nadie dijo que sería fácil, Kate… pero me alegro de esto…

-Igual yo… aunque sufrí mucho…

-Yo también lo hice. Creme que también sufrí. –Después de un año sin verse, el destino los había vuelto a juntar. Una tarde en LA, en un agradable bar, Rick había vuelto a ver aquellos ojos que lo enamoraban.

**_Nobody said it was easy,_**

**_Nadie dijo que sería facil,_**

**_No one ever said it would be so hard._**

**_Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de dificil_**

Se reunieron como amigos. Platicaron de su vida, de cómo les había ido.

Castle se sorprendió enormemente, al saber que Kate había dejado el FBI, y había vuelto a su antiguo puesto en la 12. Le había dicho, que ya nada la motivaba a seguir ahí. Que su familia estaba en NY, con su equipo en la comisaría.

Mientras que él se la había vivido viajando, por Europa, descubriendo nuevos lugares. Información nueva, para el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente.

Habían hablado mucho. Y sin poder evitarlo, volvieron a sentir todo ese mar de sentimientos que siempre habían tenido por el otro.

Comenzaron a salir. Al cine, a almorzar, a comer. Simplemente, como amigos. Y sin poder evitarlo, habían decidido, darse una nueva oportunidad.

Porque simplemente, lo que necesitaban era volver al principio.

Ella le había confesado, que un tiempo atrás intento salir con alguien. Pero que no funciono, porque todo lo que hacia él, lo comparaba con el escritor. También le había asegurado, que no había tenido sexo con nadie, en todo ese tiempo. Porque no se sentía segura de compartir algo tan importante, como la intimidad, con cualquiera.

Él se enterneció, ante ese relato. Confesándole también, que había intentado algo con un par de chicas, pero que nunca le parecieron lo suficientemente buenas.

Intento decirle que él también se había mantenido en celibato, pero sería mentirle. Así que se sintió como una basura, que solo pensaba con los genitales.

Pero ya no importaba nada. Porque ahora ellos estaban ahí, juntos. Volvieron hacer el amor después de año y medio. Volvían a unir sus almas. Volvían a ser uno solo.

**_I'm goin' back to the start._**

**_Llévame de vuelta al principio_**

-Gracias, por llevarme de vuelta al principio… -Deposito un tierno beso en su cabeza.

-_Always_, Rick…

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Hola, lamento el retraso… y sé que dije que no acabarían juntos, pero que creen…**_

_**Mentí! Jajajajajaja Bueno, originalmente no iba acabar así. Pero se me ocurrió un pequeño apartado con un "Final" lleno de nuevos horizontes.**_

_**En fin. Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Wow, es la primera vez que termino un fic… me siento realizada jajajajaja**_

_**Un saludo a todos los que estuvieron pendientes en esta pequeña aventura. Prometo actualizar alguna historia pronto…**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Jess**_


End file.
